When everything goes wrong
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: What will the Zoldycks do when Killua is captured by an old foe seeking to exact revenge on their family? Or, more importantly, what will Gon and his friends do to get their precious companion, or in Gon's case, boyfriend, back? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Summary: What will the Zoldycks do when Killua is captured by an old foe seeking to exact revenge on their family? Or, more importantly, what will Gon and his friends do to get their precious companion, of in Gon's case, boyfriend, back? Read to find out!

A/N: This set after the Chimera Ant Arc but Gon still has his Nen. This is my first fanfic in this fandom. Also, English isn't my first language so please excuse the any mistakes I may make.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hunter x Hunter.

Trigger Warning: There will be physical and sexual abuse of a character in this story. If you are not comfortable with this, don't read this story.

* * *

Prologue

Killua hung from the ceiling by his wrists which were secured with nen-restricting chains, meaning he couldn't use any nen. But even without his nen Killua could have broken out of the shackles with ease. So why hadn't he done so already? Because these shackles were nen-enhanced so that not even the strongest man could break them.

There was another reason why Killua was still in the hands of his captors. He was gravely injured due to daily torture sessions. This wasn't affecting him that much because of his assassin training at home, but even Killua had his limits.

He has been in this hellhole for 4 weeks already and till now no one had come to save him. Little by little he was beginning to lose hope. He still grasped on the last shimmer of hope, that hope being Gon who would never abandon Killua. Would he? Killua wasn't so sure anymore.

He was brought back to reality when the door to his cell was opened and his captor came in with yet another torture device. When Killua saw what it was all blood drained from his face.

"Time for some fun."

* * *

I hope you liked the prologue! I'm sorry that this is so short but it's just the prologue. There will be more but I can't say when exactly the next chapter will come up. Please be aware that you may have to wait longer for the next chapter. Please give me your feedback and opinion of this story/chapter!


	2. How everything began

Chapter 1 - How everything began

Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your nice reviews! They made my day!

* * *

 _How did this all happen?_

Killua sat alone in the forest crying. He had been in a fight with Gon just minutes ago. Well, it really was just Gon screaming at him about something he supposedly did wrong. Killua didn't know why his boyfriend was so mad at him but it had hurt Killua deeply.

The sad thing was that this wasn't the first time it happened. The last few days Gon would get angry because of the smallest things such as the dish has not been cleaned yet because Killua had taken a nap due to utter exhaustion since he hadn't slept well the last few days. The assassin really didn't know why Gon was like this. But one thing he knew for sure: he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to get out and sort out his thoughts to clear his head. So without saying a word he disappeared with his Godspeed so Gon couldn't follow him and hid in the nearby woods. Now here he was sitting on a stone and letting out all these bottled up feelings from the past days. The tears flowed down his face like the water in the river in front of him.

He was sobbing uncontrollably now. Killua was so distracted by this that he didn't notice the dark figure creeping up on him.

It was at the last possible moment that he did notice that he wasn't alone anymore. Only thanks to his fast reflexes he was able to dodge the oncoming attack. He dove to his right and turned around to face his attacker. He could hear the shattering of the stone he was sitting on just moments ago by the fist of the mysterious person. Fearful eyes scanned the face of the figure in front of him and realized that it was a man in his mid-thirties. He had long brown hair that partially covered the man's face. He had a well-built body with big and defined muscles that were clearly visible under the man's tight muscle shirt. Along his black top he was wearing black trousers with black combat boots. Overall this man gave off a very powerful dangerous aura. This man definitely meant trouble.

Fearful eyes turned into determined ones. Killua knew he had to take this guy on with everything he got or it would end badly for him.

The two of them fought for a while with each other, seemingly none of them getting the better of the other. But since now none of them had used their nen because they wanted to keep it a secret for a surprise attack. Killua saw an opening and used Kanmuru to attack. He hit his opponent full on, but unfortunately this didn't seem to face him that much, 'cause also he stumbled a bit due to the force behind the attack he was still standing and was now looking more enraged than before. The electricity also didn't seem to have done anything because his opponent didn't even flinch as Killua's attack hit him.

Or so it looked like for Killua. But the reality was slightly different: it was true that the force behind the attack itself didn't affect this guy as much as it should have, but the electricity certainly did. The bad guy just wasn't showing it. He simply didn't want to give his target many openings for him to attack so when he made Killua think that his electricity power wasn't affecting him maybe he wouldn't use it again. That was what the brain of this guy came up with. But this was Killua we're speaking of. He wouldn't fall for such a simple trick.

So Killua continued to use electricity even though he wasn't so sure anymore if it really was effective. But he kept on attacking with Kanmuru and slowly but steadily he could see that he was wearing out his opponent. Though he himself was quite exhausted already.

But he couldn't give up now so he kept on punching and kicking his attacker. After another 20 minutes of punching and kicking and dodging and avoiding Killua was finally about to deliver the final blow when he sensed another presence behind him.

He needed to let go of his first attacker and instead focus on the second one to avoid getting knocked out. This guy had on a mask and was considerably faster than the first one. This one was a professional. Thus Killua had slight problems with dodging. And then the ineviteable happened. Killua backed away backwards to avoid getting smashed by an oncoming punch when he was jumped from behind by the first guy whom Killua had already forgotten about which was a big mistake. So he was jumped from behind and knocked out with an accurate chop to his neck.

Killua fell face first onto the forest floor. The last thing he was aware of before the darkness claimed him was the feeling of being lifted up and thrown over the shoulder of one of his attackers.

When Killua woke up he immediately noticed a few things. First, he wasn't in the forest anymore. Second he couldn't see a damn thing. Third he couldn't feel his hands because of the too tight shackles around them. Forth he only had his boxers on.

Killua didn't know where he was of what his abductors are going to do to him and he really didn't want to find out. So the first thing he tried was to break the shackles chaining his wrists to the ceiling above him but they didn't budge. How was this even possible? How can he open a 64-ton gate but not break some stupid chains?! They had to be nen-enforced. Speaking of nen, Killua noticed that he couldn't use it. So they were not only nen-enforced but were also nen-restricting? Great, just great.

So he had no way out of this stupid room, his captors were going to do to him who knows what and Gon probably didn't even notice yet that he was missing so there was no one going to save him. He had to get out of this mess alone. Maybe they would notice his absence in some days but it could already be too late then. But no, if they had wanted him dead, they would have killed him by now. So what exactly did his captors want from him?

* * *

This is it for now! I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!


	3. Reminder Of The Past

Chapter 2 – Reminder Of The Past

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry guys, but I'm not really satisfied with this chapter and I'm also sorry for letting you wait this long and then I'm only updating with this crap chapter. But I still hope you enjoy it!**

 **Trigger warning: rape and sexual abuse of a minor!**

* * *

Since that day Killua had been beaten, cut, burned and tortured in any way possible. He had found out that they only kidnapped him for revenge against his family and that he didn't even have to do anything with the reason why his captors held a grudge against the Zoldycks. He was only captured because he was the heir and the most promising Zoldyck. They apparently thought that if they abducted him his family would be hit harder, but in reality that was only so because they cared about his talent and his promising future as a master assassin not about him as a person.

Killua was in a pretty bad shape to put it lightly. With his special chains holding his hands captive above his head he had no way of escaping this hell hole alone.

He was brought back to reality when the door to his cell was opened and his captor came in with yet another torture device. When Killua saw what it was all blood drained from his face.

"Time for some fun."

The man shut the door behind him and slowly came over to where he was shackled to the ceiling. Killua struggled to get away from this mad man but it was no use. He couldn't escape. But he still had some fight in him. So when the man came closer Killua kicked out with his foot and hit the man square in the chest. He stumbled backwards and spat blood. Killua had hit him pretty good, but this didn't stop the man from approaching him.

"You'll pay for this, brat!" Shit.

The man was coming closer again, a syringe in his right hand and rage in his eyes.

"Just remember that you brought this upon yourself!" And he plunged the needle into his left arm with much more force than necessary. Killua winced slightly before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

When Killua woke up, he noticed that he was lying on something soft. Very soft.

The next thing he noticed was that his arms were shackled to the wall with the same chains that had kept his wrist captive for the past four weeks.

Killua was shivering. It was _really_ cold. Well, maybe that's because he was fucking _naked!_ Why was he even naked?! Then he remembered the thing his captor had in his hand when he came into his prison. He instantly paled. He knew _exactly_ what was going to happen to him, because it had already happened before.

 _4 years ago, when Killua was only 10 years old (1), he was told to come to his brother's chambers for special training. Killua, not knowing what was going to happen to him soon, obeyed his orders and stepped inside the familiar room._

 _There was his brother, already awaiting him eagerly. "Come over here, Killua."_

 _The younger one did just this. He had a weird feeling in his tummy, but he ignored it. Later he knew he shouldn't have done this. He should have just run._

 _When he standing directly between his brother and his brother's bed, Illumi pushed the unsuspecting younger boy onto the bed and pinned his arms above Killua's head. Poor Killua didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that his brother had stripped him from all his clothing and then… pain. Only excruciating, penetrating pain. He vaguely noticed that something was moving_ inside _of him, but then the pain took over once again and Killua couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. He even begged for his brother to stop whatever he was doing and Killua never, ever begged._

 _But Illumi was blind to all of this. He just kept thrusting into his younger brother, kept moaning his name over and over again. He was oblivious to the pain he was causing his brother or maybe he just didn't care, after all he never bothered to prepare Killua or to even use any lube. He didn't even notice when his brother went limb under him._

 _It continue like this for over three weeks 5 times per week before Silva found out what was happening and put an end to it. He wasn't a completely heartless man. He cared for his sons, especially for Killua. So when he found out what exactly his oldest son did to his precious Killua he was, needless to say, furious. And when he found out that Illumi had also sometimes used a cockring on his younger brother he was close to murdering his oldest son. But he was, luckily for Illumi, able to control himself._

* * *

 **(1) I'm not exactly sure, but I think Killua is 14 at the end of the anime.**

 **Please note that I was not comfortable writing this and I in no way encourage things like raping a minor to happen. If anything I think that raping someone is inhumane.**

 **I'm sorry that this took so long! Please don't forget to review! Till next time 😊.**


	4. No!

Chapter 3 – No!

 **Hello, minna! I'm back! Yeah, I know it's been a long time since the last update. Please don't hate me for this *hides in a corner*. By the way, I really appreciate your kind reviews! Keep them up!  
**

 **Trigger warning: rape and sexual abuse of a minor!**

* * *

No, no. This can't be happening again. No!

Killua struggled against the firm grip of the man above him, pinning him efficiently even though he was already chained down to the bed. The man then grabbed the cockring and put it into Killua's penis. That alone was a painful move already, but he knew all too well from experience that the real pain is still to come.

The creep holding him down roughly stroked his length, making it go rock hard. Killua suppressed a pained whimper when he couldn't cum do to the cockring blocking the "exit". His cock was so hard now he felt like it would explode any minute.

Without warning the creep leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Killua's delicate lips. The young ex-assassin tried to turn his head away but the man had a firm grip on his chin, holding his head in place. Just when Killua thought he would die from lack of oxygen, the madman pulled away, releasing him. Killua took deep breaths, filling his lungs once again with the much needed air. The man just laughed at his misery.

Then he put his filthy hands on Killua's hips and, without any warning, thrust into Killua. For a short moment, all Killua felt was white hot pain. It felt like he was teared apart. It couldn't be described otherwise. This was sheer hell. And it hurt. It fucking hurt so much.

Then the pain intensified when the man suddenly quickened his pace. Killua heard the man moan with pleasure, but all Killua felt was pain. Only when his captor hit his prostate did Killua unwillingly moan. He didn't want the man to believe he liked this, that he even enjoyed it.

After a while Killua just didn't care anymore what was happening to him. After all it had already happened to him before. More than just once. And what would his brother, his family think of him when they find out that this was bothering him? But, no, stop, he wasn't with his family anymore! That meant he didn't have to care about what his family or, more specifically, his parents and Illumi, thought of him.

He almost didn't notice when the man came in him and, satisfied but disappointed that it was already over, pulled out of him.

"Remember, this is just the beginning!" laughed the evil man. Killua shuddered inwardly. He didn't want this to happen to him ever again. _Oh Gon, where the hell are you? Please, just get me out of here._

Gon's PoV

On the day when Killua and I had our fight, I was really angry at Killua for just running away from his problems again. I had stormed out of the room and gone straight to my own room, locking the door. It wouldn't stop Killua to come into my room if he really wanted to, but it was a sign for Killua so he knew he wasn't allowed in here right now. I had to sort out my thoughts first.

I had walked over to my bed, sat down on it and, while sorting out my thoughts, fell asleep on it. I hadn't woken up till the next morning and when I searched for my boyfriend and couldn't find him, I began to worry. What if something had happened to him? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that was the case. After all it was partially, if not completely my fault Killua ran away. And the only thing I can do to amend for my sins is to rescue my boyfriend. But that is something I wouldn't be able to pull off on my own.

I needed the help of someone else; of someone I could trust and rely on, someone strong and willing to help me and Killua. I needed the help of our friends.

* * *

 **Again I am so, so sorry for the long wait but I was fairly busy with school. I know it's not really a good enough reason. I hope you liked it nontheless. Til next time! Ja ne!**


	5. Sorry!

Hey guys,

I am really sorry to inform you that I will not continue this story anymore. Since I haven't had anything to do with Hunter x Hunter since a half a year I just don't have the motivation to keep writing this anymore. I really am sorry for all of you who wanted to read on. But this story will be up for adopton and maybe somebody will be willing to continue this.

Ciel-Scamander


End file.
